victubiafandomcom-20200215-history
Shady
Shady was one of the Mods in Victubia. She is a former Mod assigned with number one. ♦ PERSONALITY ♦ Despite her rather misleading nickname, Shady is overall a very colourful person. Just like colours; Shady has many layers…many different shades that make up her who she is. Creative, very bright (more so than she appears), determined, strong and hardworking mixed with bubbly and friendly, Shady is extremely passionate about things that she loves and the people dearest to her. She is always willing to go the extra mile if needed, which sometimes get her into trouble from time to time. With Shady, there are no limits to how far she is willing to go in order to help a friend and she has broken a few rules in the past for that very same reason; all with good intentions, of course…most of the time. Because of her somewhat childlike nature and perspective on things, this can also make Shady quite naïve at times, often becoming very easily confused at things that don’t make sense to her. Still, overall, Shady has a big heart and a lot of energy to spare. Everything she does, she puts her heart into it and she always tries to look at the world around her in a positive light. Never one to back down from a challenge; anything obstacle you throw her way; she conquers it with a determined power and a bright smile. ♦ APPEARANCE ♦ At an intimidating height of 5'’ (5’0.1” to be more precise), Shady is the shortest and physically smallest member of the MOD Team second to her partner Mishy. Despite her petite stature, Shady is a strong, toned, young woman with dark skin, brown eyes and straight black hair; often combed in a ponytail with a curled bang on the left side of her face. Like all the MODs, Shady sports the traditional MOD uniform when on duty with one minor modification. Shady’s uniform is the only one that has a hood (a trait she personality requested for herself to reflect her love of hoodies). Along with her uniform, Shady wears a pair of black jeans with a print of mountains and earth encrusts decorating the bottom of the jeans along with a pair of orange sneakers. On her right wrist, Shady wears a special ringed bangle called a ''Terra Wristlet which she wears to help regulate her strength---a gift passed down to her by her aunt. There is also a small pouch of ‘tools’ which Shady keeps secretly hidden underneath her MOD jacket strapped to her belt. ♦ BIOGRAPHY ♦ ☀ Early Life Although she currently resides in the Victubia Capital, Shady was originally born in '''Syd. When Shady awakened her elemental powers, she eventually had to travel all the way to Capital to attend the VMA where she lived on campus; only returning home at the end of the semesters. Despite spending five years away from her home city and family, Shady had no difficulty in adjusting to life in the capital. On the contrary, she welcomed the change in scenery and culture with great enthusiasm having grown up hearing wondrous tales of the mysterious Victubia Capital from her father who often visited the city on business trips. Years later, Shady left Syd at the age 18 and spent two years of her life travelling around Victubia. She didn’t become a full time resident of the capital until she was 21 'where she has lived for the past three years during which, she founded her business: ''Meisters of All Trades and also got appointed as one of the privileged MODs of Victubia by Mayor Gabbi. ☀ History TBA Skills and Abilities Abilities Shady is a proficient earth mage, able to knock out opponents at ease. *Earth Mage: 'Shady is a strong earth mage. Skills Even though she is skilled in combat as well, Shady is also skilled in making weapons and artillery type weapons. *'Master Craftsman '''- Shady is able to construct any type of weapon with given time and equipment. Her craftsmanship is well-known throughout Victubia and is often sought out to make weapons for Minx's army. Trivia *TBA Gallery shadyapp.png References Category:Characters Category:Background Characters Category:Female Category:Magic User